


future's open wide (the past is all behind us)

by TheoMiller



Category: Fantastic Four (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Teen Wolf Fusion, Gen, Pack Family, Pack Piles, Subtext, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 19:36:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5755666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheoMiller/pseuds/TheoMiller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All of the Storms' friends are werewolves. Somehow this is working in their favor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	future's open wide (the past is all behind us)

**Author's Note:**

> I'll probably write other tidbits from this 'verse? but. werewolves. side note: victor is the absolute worst alpha (it's okay, though, 'cause Johnny's good at bringing people together). derek hale is a successwolf in comparison to victor von doom.

"Sourwolf," Johnny teases, as he crowds into Victor's space.

Victor responds by snapping his teeth.

Ben rolls his eyes and nudges at Victor until there's room for him and Reed alongside him and Johnny.

Sue mouths the countdown to herself. Right on cue, Johnny leaps up, whining about how there's no room for him with Ben's stupidly broad shoulders and three _entire_ werewolves beside him. She slips into the living room and settles into the vacated spot while he's gesticulating dramatically about werewolves taking up the couch, making Reed laugh so hard that he snorts with it.

Johnny watches Reed with undisguised delight for a moment, then whirls on Sue and jabs a finger at her. "Seat thief!"

"You didn't want it," she says.

He growls theatrically. "Don't make me defend my territory, Sue. I'll lift a leg and pee on that spot right now."

"Oh, dog jokes, that's original," says Victor.

"Keep it in your pants, dude," Ben adds. "Besides, everyone knows Sue's ribs are ticklish."

Sue shrieks appropriately in response to Johnny lunging at her, and possibly uses the excuse to press against Victor's side. "I will put an arrow in your ass, Grimm," she says.

"Reed will protect me," says Ben, unconcerned.

"I'll shoot through Reed," Sue says.

Johnny flops himself across their laps, his feet in Sue's and his head in Reed's. "You should get an exploding arrow like in Avengers."

"You should be Hawkeye for Halloween," adds Ben. He seems entirely unconcerned by a lapful of Johnny, and sets the TV remote on Johnny's chest while he navigates Netflix with the other one.

Sue rests her chin on Victor's shoulder, listens to the Alpha's breathing. She may be human, unable to detect the faintest changes in his heart rate and pheromone production, let alone the other three's, but she knew them. Knew their patterns, the way they fit together, the way the idiot with his feet in her lap had brought them all together.

Reed and Johnny are bickering about what to watch, Ben ignoring them completely, and Victor's relaxed against her, more than she thinks even he realizes, and she can't even believe that this time last year, she was playing lookout while Johnny talked to Victor though the grate of the police car, with Ben and Reed handcuffed to the radiator in their basement because the full moon was almost there.

Ben puts on _American Werewolf in London_. There's a lot of laughter, and a put-upon sigh from Victor that she's pretty sure he didn't intend to sound fond, but it was.

"You guys are the worst," says Sue, with a small, pleased smile.


End file.
